Fauna Influenza
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Tumblr headcanon. Blake has come down with a mysterious illness, but she brushes it off. Will her team be able to get her to the infirmary before it gets worse?


**_I don't own RWBY._**

**_This comes from a tumblr headcanon that I was given to me. It's pretty much "What if Blake/Weiss got sick and the other got upset because she didn't know about it." Just so you know, yes. All tumblr headcanons will come to FF shortly after. If you wanna know if I've actually done it, though, tumblr or Facebook is the best place to go._**

**_Alright, so I already had one in progress that involved Weiss getting sick, so I decided to go for Blake being sick with this one. Remember, I'm not one to do a story half-assed anymore. (If you've followed me since the beginning, you'll disagree and then realize that I've gotten better with experience). So, hopefully you enjoy, alright?_**

* * *

Blake groaned as she awoke. Something was _definitely _not right. Slowly opening her eyes, she found them a bit crusty and immediately in pain at the harsh light filtering through the window. Slowly moving her head from side to side, the brunette found that her other teammates were waking up as well. Slowly sitting up, the Faunus girl put a hand to her head, trying to clear the ache that had settled in.

"Good morning guys!" Ruby greeted them all, her high voice beating at Blake's eardrums. Blake grit her teeth, not wanting to hurt Ruby's feelings by telling her to quiet down.

"Come on, Ruby, we can't be late." Weiss yawned, getting up and stretching. Blake relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. Thanks to the yawn, Weiss' voice was muffled, saving her ears from more pounding.

"YEAH!" Yang beamed, leaping from the bunk above and giving them all a grin. "Let's get the day started!"

Blake's hand itched and she fought not to throw something (probably a pillow) at her partner. "If you insist." she muttered, her throat scratching a bit as she spoke. The brunette stood, stretching her arms above her head. As she did, a dizzy spell hit her strongly and she lurched forward.

Luckily, her partner had been standing in the same spot doing the same thing as everyone else: stretching. Crashing into Yang, Blake shook her head, letting her fuzzy vision clear before righting herself. She glanced up and found concerned purple eyes gazing at her.

"You okay, Blake?" Yang inquired, worry evident in her tone.

"Yeah." the brunette replied. "I think it was just a head rush. I feel better."

"Good." Ruby grinned. "We can't have you getting sick. That would be bad." Blake merely nodded and the quartet made their way to the bathrooms to get ready for another day.

Blake felt a bit more refreshed after her shower, having cleaned her face and gotten the sleep out of her eyes. The others seemed to feel the same. Ruby was sporting a smile as she brushed her teeth, Yang drew a brush through her forever-tangled mane and Weiss was choosing whether to where a necklace to class or not. The Faunus easily tied her bow atop her head and dressed, searching her bookshelf for the texts she would need.

"You guys ready to go?" Ruby called, securing her cloak over her shoulders.

"Yes." Blake responded, grabbing the correct books.

"Yeah!" Yang beamed, tossing her brush to her bunk.

"Of course." Weiss sniffed, securing a pretty pearl piece around her throat.

"Then let's GO!" their leader cheered, leading the way out.

Blake chuckled as the team split, all of them having separate classes. She gave Weiss a nod before going and the heiress returned it. Classes passed as they normally would with minor bouts of dizziness here and there. Blake paused every so often to let it subside and by the beginning of her third class, everything was back to normal.

Hearing the lunch bell, Blake packed her supplies and made her way toward the lunch room, meeting up with her partner. "How are you feeling?" the blonde inquired as they entered the cafeteria.

"I'm feeling better. Only had a few more head rushes through the day, but they started to subside. It was probably just something- ow!"

Blake held her stomach for a moment, wincing at a sharp pain near the side area. Yang paused and glanced at her. "Hey, Blake, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a stomachache, I guess." the brunette replied. "I think I'll skip lunch today. Don't want to vomit in Professor Sneech's class. I might get three weeks of detention."

"Alright. We'll meet up with you in class, okay?" the blonde told her cheerfully.

"Yeah. See you there." Blake waved and took her exit, heading to the library to immerse herself in a book until her next class.

Yang made her way over to the table that RWBY shared with JNPR and sat down, beginning to tear into her lunch while Nora obliviously continued on with her story. Weiss glanced over to the boxer and cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Blake?" she asked curiously.

"She said something about a stomachache." Yang responded through a mouthful of burger. "She said she would skip eating today and meet us for Professor Sneech's class."

"I hope she feels better by then." Ruby murmured, Weiss and Pyrrha nodding.

Blake glanced up from the novel she was reading as the bell to get to class rang. Nodding to herself, she hefted her bag and returned the book to its proper place before leaving for her next class. On the way, she was struck with another bout of dizziness and leaned against a wall for support. Ren and Nora spotted her on their way to one of their classes and glanced at each other, wondering if there was something wrong. Blake straightened up moments later, so the pair shrugged it off for now and continued on their way.

Blake made her way to class with a few seconds to spare and quickly slid into her seat beside Weiss as Professor Sneech entered the classroom and began his lecture on the mathematical equations sometimes used when dealing with complex machinery, such as weapons with more than one function, and how these methods could also be used in battle strategies.

After classes were over with, Blake excused herself from dinner too, drawing worry from her seven comrades as they wondered over her health. "Why isn't she eating?" Jaune inquired.

"Do you think it's a Faunus fasting thing?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Wouldn't she have told us if it was, though?" Ruby murmured, head lowering in trepidation.

"Don't worry, Sis." Yang comforted her. "If she tries not to eat tomorrow and she still hasn't told us why, we'll just sit her down and keep her here until she does eat."

Ruby simply nodded and the two teams went their separate ways. The trio found Blake lounging on her bed in her pajamas, looking as if sleep were already overtaking her. "Blake, are you okay?" Yang questioned slowly.

"Just tired." the brunette replied, shooting her partner a shrug before rolling beneath the covers.

"Alright, we'll try to keep quiet for you then." Ruby told her, receiving a grateful nod.

The night was a quiet one, the three conscious team members trying to be respectful for their dozing one. As time wore on, Yang and Ruby settled into bed and shut out the lights, leaving only Weiss to tap away at her scroll, doing some last minute rechecking of the essay she had due for Professor Conrad the next day.

A noise startled her during the night made her look up from her work. Weiss glanced over to the bed opposite her own and cocked her head at the sight of Blake thrashing around on the mattress. Shutting her scroll, she stood and moved to the brunette's bed, placing a hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her.

Amber eyes shot open and Blake jerked forward in bed, head whipping in every direction before landing on Weiss. Shoulders relaxing, the brunette gave a sigh of relief. "Weiss, what are you doing up so late?" she asked. "And why is it so hot in here?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." the heiress replied, kneeling down so she was eye level with her friend. "Are you alright? I wanted to be able to help."

Blake nodded and mulled this over for a moment before glancing to the white-themed girl. "Could you... cuddle with me? And scratch my ears? J-just until I fall back to sleep?"

Weiss hesitated, but slowly climbed into the bed, gathering the taller girl in her arms and letting Blake nestle into her. Bringing one hand up, Weiss began rubbing at the base of the violet protrusions while her other hand rubbed soothing circles into her teammate's back.

Blake was purring within seconds, settling down against the heiress and slowly dozing back into sleep. Her purrs began to taper off as she fell back into dreamland and Weiss smiled, gently laying her down. She frowned when she noticed that Blake was still sweating slightly, but chalked it up as an after effect to the nightmare. Moving back over to her own bed, Weiss climbed under the covers and drifted off.

The next morning found Blake in a similar position as the previous one. She managed to lean against the ledge of Yang's bed so that she didn't fall and garner unwanted attention. Moving to the shower, the brunette felt refreshed like she had the day before, but something felt off about her stomach. Brushing it off as hunger and ignoring it, the Faunus made her way back to the bedroom where her teammate's were also getting ready.

"You guys ready to go?" Ruby called, receiving nods and a thumbs up from her sister. Leading the wy to breakfast, Ruby smiled as she saw Blake nibble at a bagel, glad that the other girl was at least eating. Before any of them knew it, it was time to head to Professor Port's class.

Walking into the classroom, Blake made to take her seat, but stopped as a sharp pang rang out in her abdominal area. Blake groaned, clutching her stomach. Ruby glanced over to her, but the brunette waved it off. "Just a stomachache." she whispered. "I'll be fine soon.

Ruby still looked unconvinced, but nodded all the same. "Let us know if you have to go to the nurse, okay?"

"I will if it gets that bad." Blake told her as calmly as she could. Ruby turned back to the professor, trying to concentrate on what he was saying and not fall asleep like her sister.

Blake bit back another groan as she felt another pang through her abdomen. The pain should have subsided by now. Even without the use of her aura, she shouldn't be feeling it this badly. Biting her tongue, Blake turned her attention back to Professor Port, who was definitely getting into his story now.

Throughout the class, the pain slowly worsened, building and sometimes seeming to shoot to her chest before returning to her stomach. Blake was unsure of what was going on, but she made a note to swing by the infirmary before going to her next class to see if they had any medicine for her.

Class was nearing an end, they had less than half an hour to go and Blake was counting the minutes, unable to ignore her stomach anymore. Blatantly staring at the clock, the cat-Faunus waited for that time it would strike four and let her out. Suddenly, her stomach lurched, causing a chain reaction up her throat. Only her lips clamping shut quickly stopped the spray of vomit from leaving her mouth.

Blake stood, making a mad dash for the door. However, before she could make it there, she fell to her knees, heaving. Weiss and Ruby stood from their seats, Yang racing for her partner. The blonde team member dodged around the chairs in front of her and skidded to a halt when she found the floor in front of her covered in red.

Ruby and Weiss raced along the desks to avoid the chairs and the redhead gasped at the sight. "Blake!" she shouted. "I thought you said you'd tell me if it got bad!"

The Faunus, for her part, attempted to explain, but was cut off by another influx of blood rushing from her mouth. Weiss noticed the weakened posture of her teammate and reacted quickly. "Yang!" The heiress called. "We need to keep her held up. I'm not carrying her if she's covered in her own bloody vomit."

No sooner had she said this than Blake began to sway, her eyes fluttering shut. Yang reached out quickly before her friend could fall and the trio quickly set to work. They slowly lifted her before glancing to Professor Port. "Get her straight to the nurse and explain all you know. Then come to me after class and I will continue the lecture for the three of you."

"Thanks professor!" Ruby shouted in relief, leading the way out of the lecture hall. Yang carried most of the brunette's weight on her while Weiss supported her middle section and Ruby carried her legs. The three girls made it to the infirmary in record time and rushed their sickened friend to a bed.

On the way, Blake had broken into a sweat and her clothes and face were soaked. A few nurses strode over with clipboards and medical bags, beginning to examine the damage. One of the nurses walked up and ushered the remaining team members to the other side of the room.

"Alright, start from the beginning." she ordered, taking out a notepad.

"Well, we're not sure when it started." Yang began slowly, looking to her friends uncertainly.

"As far as I can tell, she was fine two days ago." Ruby murmured, beginning to think. "Then she woke up yesterday and nearly fell because she was dizzy. She told us it was a head rush and we believed it because Yang and I got them too sometimes."

"Then she didn't eat lunch, complaining that her stomach was hurting a bit." Yang intoned. "I mean, we didn't pay it any mind because Blake usually doesn't eat a lot anyway. We thought it would pass."

"She seemed to go back to normal after that." Ruby stated, scratching her head.

"She did break into a sweat last night." Weiss said quietly, her eyes directed at the floor. "I thought she just had a nightmare and I... I cuddled with her until she fell back to sleep. Even then, she was pretty warm."

"And then today she was complaining about her stomach again at the beginning of Professor Port's class." Ruby recalled, her eyes slowly filling with tears at the signs they had noticed but hadn't done anything about. "And I told her to tell me if it got worse."

"We were in the middle of class with maybe only twenty or thirty minutes left." Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "She got up really fast and made a run for the door, but she stopped before she got there and she just started throwing up blood. We got her here as fast as we could."

The entire time they were explaining, the nurse was jotting down notes of what they said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. When the trio quieted, she glanced up at them. Weiss was still staring at the floor, Ruby was clutching her sister's jacket as tears leaked from her eyes and Yang was staring at the nurse with wide concerned eyes.

"It seems she is experiencing a Faunus illness." the nurse murmured, glancing to her notes again. "Most Faunus usually get it in their twenties, though it's not uncommon for some early or late cases to come down with it."

"What is it?" Weiss muttered, still not raising her head.

"It seems she's caught a case of Fauna Influenza. The symptoms are all there: vomiting blood, dizziness, high fever, stomachache..."

"Is it fatal?" Ruby whimpered, going paler than usual at the thought of Blake dying from the illness.

"Only some cases, if not treated immediately. We should be able to help her since it didn't go on for too long." The nurse tucked the notepad back into her pocket and made her way over to where the other nurses were still working on Blake.

Ruby and Weiss both sat down, the heiress still gazing at her feet as Ruby tried and failed to stem her tears. Yang paced in front of them, stopping every so often to just stand and stroke her hair before resuming pacing. The bell rang a little while after the nurse left them, but none of them moved, knowing Professor Port had a second-year class right after their own.

Finally, the nurses dispersed and the one from before strode back over to the girls with a weary smile on her face. Ruby spotted her first and jumped up, rushing to meet her. "Is she going to be okay?" the team leader demanded.

"She's going to be just fine." the woman told her gently. "We've given her the necessary antibiotics and vaccines to counteract the illness. Now, I have compiled a list of things that need to be done for Miss Belladonna to return to and maintain her full health." She handed Ruby a sheet of paper and turned. "Have a nice afternoon ladies. And call me if she exhibits any signs of regression."

"We will!" Ruby called. "Thank you!"

Yang finally sat down, relief clear on her face. She glanced over to their white-themed team member and cocked her head. "Weiss, Blake's going to be okay. You don't have to be sad anymore."

Weiss simply shook her head.

"Weiss." Ruby put a hand on the heiress' shoulder. "We understand that you're worried, but really, she's okay. We got her here in time."

"You don't get it!" Weiss snapped quietly, finally lifting her head to glare at the pair of them. "You don't understand how it feels not to be trusted by your... Blake and I... we've been going out for a few months and... I thought she trusted me enough to tell me when she wasn't feeling well. But she just let me sit by like she did you two while her health got worse. It makes me feel like our relationship doesn't mean enough to her."

The heiress deflated as her watery gaze returned to the ground, mist blue eyes closing with hurt.

"Oh." Ruby murmured, looking to Yang for help, but finding none.

The trio sat in silence, wondering what to do with themselves as they waited for their teammate to wake up. Finally after several minutes of biting her lips and running her hands through her hair, Yang heard a small groan and her head whipped to her partner, seeing Blake stir a little.

"Hey guys, look!" she said quietly, not wanting to hurt the Faunus' ears.

Ruby jumped up and raced to the bedside, gazing down at the brunette anxiously. Slowly, amber eyes opened and Blake made to sit up. Yang's hand beat her to it and pushed her back down.

"Yang." Blake complained, struggling to sit up. "I'm fine."

"Not according to the docs, you aren't." Yang told her, violet gaze stern.

Blake sighed and lay back down, turning her head to the side and spotting a flash of white. She was sitting up in an instant, Yang too slow to stop her this time. Blake ignored the sudden dizziness in her head as her eyes found their target. "Weiss..." she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Weiss demanded.

"W-what?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Weiss sniffed, blue glaring into yellow. "We could have avoided all of this if you'd told me last night or even during lunch yesterday. Instead you let me-all three of us!- get worried about your health. Ruby thought you were going to die! Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?"

"Weiss, I'm sorry." Blake apologized. "I didn't say anything because I thought it would pass. I was even planning to stop by the infirmary after Port's class was over. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want to worry you."

"Well worrying over you is still better than fearing you're going to die." the heiress huffed, moving to the bed.

"Next time, I'll tell you if there's even the slightest thing wrong." the brunette told her gently, reaching out and taking her hand. As if remembering Ruby and Yang were still there, she quickly let the pale hand in her own drop.

"Hey, we've got nothing wrong with it, Blake." Yang chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah." Ruby snickered. "Yang and I even took bets."

"Ugh!" Weiss scoffed. "How disturbing can you get?"

"Well that depends on our other bet." Yang chuckled.

"What was that one?" Weiss sniffed.

"Something tells me I don't want to know." Blake muttered.

"Well... have you two done _it_ yet?"

* * *

_**Sorry, but I couldn't end this story on JUST a fluffy note. I had to practice some humor. Not sure I succeeded though. Tell me how you guys liked, it kay?**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**And don't forget to review, guys!**_


End file.
